


Mitigate

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [63]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo is different after training.





	

Kylo is never the same after ‘Training’.

Hux never used to really appreciate that to begin with: he’d thought the man’s mercurial moods were solar winds, blown across his mind. It was much later that he’d learned to map, plan, and prepare.

Much, much later when the plan moved from 'manage and survive’ to 'mitigate’.

Some things always made the Knight intractable, and he’d retreat if he could. If he was cornered, or forced to interact, he’d be prickly, argumentative, and do what he could to regain space and solitude.

Hux understands, now. It isn’t 'I hate you’, it’s 'I can’t control my feelings and would rather you didn’t see me like this, so I’m going to shove you away’.

He finds Kylo in their suite, which means he’s at least ready to be in the same room. Gently. Gently.

Hux sits beside him, and runs knuckles over his side. The softest of contact, undemanding, offering.

Kylo does not retreat.

Hux scoots closer, and wraps an arm gingerly around him. Just holds, for a moment. Nothing more. No demand for explanation, just an offer of understanding and compassion that doesn’t come easily to him. He’s getting better at it, at thinking through emotions, and empathising.

The Knight drops his head on Hux’s shoulder, accepting the comfort. He burrows into him, but doesn’t talk.

That’s later. First is hugs.


End file.
